Chemically squalamine presented a structure never before seen in nature, that being a bile acid coupled to a polyamine (spermidine):

The discovery of squalamine, the structure of which is shown above, was reported by Michael Zasloff in 1993 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,756). Squalamine was discovered in various tissues of the dogfish shark (Squalus acanthias) in a search for antibacterial agents. The most abundant source of squalamine is in the livers of Squalus acanthias, although it is found in other sources, such as lampreys (Yun et al., “Identification of Squalamine in the Plasma Membrane of White Blood Cells in the Sea Lamprey,” Petromyzon marinas,” J. Lipid Res., 48(12): 2579-2586 (2007)).
Numerous studies later demonstrated that squalamine exhibits potent antibacterial activity in vitro (Salmi, Loncle et al. 2008). Subsequently, squalamine was discovered to exhibit antiangiogenic activity in vitro and upon administration to animals (Sills, Williams et al. 1998; Yin, Gentili et al. 2002). As a consequence, squalamine has been evaluated in disease states known to be associated with pathological neovascularization, such as cancer (Sills, Williams et al. 1998; Schiller and Bittner 1999; Bhargava, Marshall et al. 2001; Williams, Weitman et al. 2001; Hao, Hammond et al. 2003; Herbst, Hammond et al. 2003; Sokoloff, Rinker-Schaeffer et al. 2004), and vascular disorders of the eye, including macular degeneration (US2007/10504A1 2007), retinopathy of prematurity (Higgins, Sanders et al. 2000; Higgins, Yan et al. 2004; US2007/10504A1 2007), corneal neovascularization (Genaidy, Kazi et al. 2002) and diabetic retinopathy (US2007/10504A1 2007).
The utility of squalamine as an anti-infective has been demonstrated in vitro against bacteria and fungi (Moore, Wehrli et al. 1993; Rao, Shinnar et al. 2000; Salmi, Loncle et al. 2008). Squalamine is a cationic amphipathic substance exhibiting an affinity for membranes composed of anionic phospholipids (Selinsky, Zhou et al. 1998; Selinsky, Smith et al. 2000). Like other such agents, including magainin and cationic antimicrobial peptides, squalamine is believed to exert antimicrobial action by interacting electrostatically with the membranes of target microorganisms, which generally display anionic phospholipids on the membrane surface exposed to the environment, subsequently disturbing their functional integrity, and causing death of the targeted microbe (Sills, Williams et al. 1998; Zasloff 2002; Salmi, Loncle et al. 2008).
Recent studies have highlighted the efficacy of systemically administered squalamine to prevent or treat viral infections in animals (Zasloff et al., “Squalamine as a broad-spectrum systemic antiviral agent with therapeutic potential,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 108(38): 15978-83 (2011); US (2011) Ser. No. 12/913,648).
The mechanism of action. It has been reported that squalamine exerts its effects at the cellular level by displacing proteins bound electrostatically to negatively charged membranes, causing pleiotropic changes in the functional state of the cell (Alexander et al., “Membrane surface charge dictates the structure and function of the epithelial na+/h+ exchanger,” EMBO 0.1, 30:679-691. (2011); Yeung et al., “Membrane phosphatidylserine regulates surface charge and protein localization,” Science, 319(5860): 210-3 (2008).; Sumioka et al., “TARP phosphorylation regulates synaptic AMPA receptors through lipid bilayers,” Neuron, 66(5): 755-67 (2009).; Zasloff et al., “Squalamine as a broad-spectrum systemic antiviral agent with therapeutic potential,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 108(38): 15978-83 (2011)).
Aminosterol 1436 is an aminosterol isolated from the dogfish shark, which is structurally related to squalamine (U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,936; Rao, Shinnar et al. 2000). Aminosterol 1436 exhibits antiviral activity against HIV in tissue culture (U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,430) via a mechanism proposed to involve inhibition of a lymphocyte-specific NHE by 1436, resulting in suppression of cytokine responsiveness, and subsequent depression of the capacity of the lymphocyte to support HIV replication (U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,430). Aminosterol 1436, however, has an additional pharmacological property, not shared with squalamine, namely potent appetite suppression and promotion of dose-dependent weight loss (U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,738; Ahima et al., “Appetite suppression and weight reduction by a centrally active aminosterol.” Diabetes, 51(7): 2099-104 (2002); Patel et al., 2002).
Prior clinical studies in humans have focused on the anti-angiogenic properties of squalamine. Squalamine in its intravenous form, squalamine lactate, is in the process of being tested as a treatment for fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva, a rare disease where connective tissue will ossify when damaged. Genesis, A., “Squalamine trial for the treatment of fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva initiated”, Angiogenesis Weekly, 8:45 (2002). Squalamine is also undergoing trials for treatment of non-small cell lung cancer (stage VITA) as well as general phase I pharmacokinetic studies. Herbst et al., “A Phase I/IIA Trial of Continuous Five-Day Infusion of Squalamine Lactate (MSI-1256F) Plus Carboplatin and Paclitaxel in Patients with Advanced Non-Small Cell Lung Cancer 1,” Clinical Cancer Research, 9:4108-4115 (2003); Hao et al., “A Phase I and Pharmacokinetic Study of Squalamine, an Aminosterol Angiogenesis Inhibitor”, Clin Cancer Res., 9(7): 2465-2471 (2003). In 2005, the Food and Drug Administration granted squalamine Fast Track status for approval for treatment of age-related macular degeneration. CATE: California Assistive Technology Exchange,” California Assistive Technology Exchange, http://cate.ca.gov/index.cfm?a=Resources&p=News&article=176, Retrieved 2009 Mar. 31. In 2011, Ohr Pharmaceuticals initiated clinical trials to evaluate squalamine lactate, administered as an eye drop, for the treatment of wet macular degeneration, based on their assessment that sufficiently high concentrations of squalamine can access the retina, when the substance is placed onto the corneal surface. These studies are ongoing. Genaera Corporation discontinued trials for the use of squalamine in treating cancer in 2007. “PROSTATE CANCER; Genaera Discontinues LOMUCIN in Cystic Fibrosis and Squalamine in Prostate Cancer Studies,” Drug Week, pp. 251. 2007 Jul. 20; “Reports describe the most recent news from Genaera Corporation,” Biotech Business Week, pp. 1540 (2007 Sep. 17). Squalamine is also marketed under the brand name Squalamax™ as a dietary supplement, though it has not been approved as a drug in this form and thus cannot make therapeutic claims. Squalamax™ is an unfractionated extract of shark liver, containing innumerable uncharacterized substances in addition to squalamine, and squalamine is present in Squalamax™ at less than 0.01% of the total weight of the extract. “Cyber Warning Letter”, Center for Drug Evaluation and Research (2002 May 6), http://www.fda.gov/CDER/warn/cyber/2002/CFSANnuGen.htm; Retrieved 2009 Mar. 31. Moreover, the dietary supplement form of squalamine is not pharmaceutical grade squalamine, as pharmaceutical grade squalamine requires significantly greater manufacturing efforts.
By 2006, over 300 patients had received squalamine in doses ranging from 6-700 mg/m2/day by iv administration, in three Phase I and nine Phase II studies. Hao et al., “A Phase I and pharmacokinetic study of squalamine, an aminosterol angiogenesis inhibitor,” Clin. Cancer Res., 9:2465-71 (2003); Herbst et al., “A phase I/IIA trial of continuous five-day infusion of squalamine lactate (MSI-1256F) plus carboplatin and paclitaxel in patients with advanced non-small cell lung cancer,” Clin. Cancer Res., 9:4108-15 (2003); Bhargava et al., “A phase I and pharmacokinetic study of squalamine, a novel antiangiogenic agent, in patients with advanced cancers,” Clin. Cancer Res., 7:3912-9 (2001); and Connolly et al., “Squalamine lactate for exudative age-related macular degeneration,” Ophthalmol. Clin. North Am., 19:381-91 (2006). The studies showed that the compound exhibited an acceptable safety profile and evidence of efficacy in these early trials. In 2006 development of squalamine was halted for economic/strategic reasons by Genaera. In 2011 Ohr Pharmaceuticals initiated studies of the compound administered as an eye drop for the treatment of retinal eye disease, but all studies of this compound against cancer have remained in a dormant stage since.
Of relevance to the invention disclosed herein, squalamine has never been studied as an oral agent in a human, and thus its pharmacology and biological effects in man (and other mammals) are known only after intravenous administration. Extensive studies in animals have shown that neither squalamine nor Aminosterol 1436 can be absorbed to any extent from the gastrointestinal tract, requiring parenteral administration for the various previously conceived applications of these compounds. Aminosterol 1436, although capable of inducing weight loss when administered parenterally to dogs, and rodents exhibited no anorectic activity when administered orally, consistent with its poor bioavailability when delivered orally. Indeed, in a published review on the applications of squalamine as a therapeutic, Genaera scientists state “Although squalamine lactate is well absorbed in rodents by the subcutaneous and intraperitoneal routes, preliminary studies indicate that it is poorly bioavailable orally.” (Connolly et al., “Squalamine lactate for exudative age-related macular degeneration,” Ophthalmol. Clin. North Am., 19:381-91, (2006)) To date, no published patent application or literature reference has documented or reported a pharmacological effect of orally administered squalamine (or any other related aminosterol) in humans or animals. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,756; 5,637,691; 5,721,226; 5,733,899; 5,763,430; 5,792,635; 5,795,885; 5,840,740; 5,840,936; 5,847,172; 5,856,535; 5,874,597; 5,994,336; 6,017,906; 6,143,738; 6,147,060; 6,388,108; 6,596,712; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0261508A1 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,909; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0166950A1 2006; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0183928A1 2006; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/10504A1 2007.)
Squalamine and related aminosterols, such as 1436, do not exit the gastrointestinal tract into either the portal or systemic blood stream. This resulted in generally accepted conclusions by those skilled in the art of drug development, as of the year 2014, about 20 years after the reported discovery of squalamine, that squalamine could provide no benefit for systemic conditions, including malignancies, when administered orally.
There remains a need in the art for new method of treating diseases and conditions correlated with stimulation of the activity of the human and animal enteric nervous system. The present invention satisfies this need.